


Melt

by sidecar730



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecar730/pseuds/sidecar730
Summary: OOC歸我，OOC打炮還要什麼簡介。斜線前後有意義。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight
Kudos: 1





	Melt

悶熱。  
無論是何種高度科技化城市，其隸屬國家的消防隊擁有救火用機甲、已成過去式的軍警備隊坐擁專屬的空陸兩用車輛等等，這般防火特化如自治共和國普羅米波利斯在夏日仍是有莫可奈何之事——空調壞了，而烈日爪牙張狂。  
濕黏。  
止不下住的汗水滑落下巴，凝聚成珠滴落於紙張。盯著螢幕的男人煩躁地用從浴室拿來的毛巾拭臉，下滴汗珠落下開始新的循環。  
他不是沒想過乾脆沖個澡，一思及到底是無用功便打消念頭。  
多虧他那需要硬體全時效能全開方能順利運算的工作內容，機械發出慘叫聲的同時在房內積累熱量，他感受到幾乎是由金屬打造而成的沉重義肢也開始燙人，熱得他逐漸懷疑其實自己是變溫動物，否則自我調節體溫這件事怎麼遭身體放棄了。  
汗水流進了眼裡，古雷姑且順勢往椅背一躺，連取冰枕敷在義肢與軀體接合處的考慮都有了。  
曾經穿著包覆全身肌膚的衣物企圖遮掩過往鑄下罪惡的象徵；曾經壓抑異星之火試圖衝破體腔而次次忍受大火於體內燒灼的高溫——終是不敵待在一間沒有冷氣的房。

空調故障世界不會毀滅，維修不是件難事，替代方案亦有得是。一切假設的前提必須建立在他不是古雷‧佛塞特上。  
除了同居人兼監視官的房間與陽台外，他的臥室兼工作區沒有對外窗。即使他認為這等防護有亦似無。  
棉製的短衫都黏在了身上，他就是沒料過自己變得如此不堪高熱。  
『空調壞了。』最終他對外傳送電子求救訊號，想著沒有實體的瓶中信何時會在熱浪之中被人發現。

男人決定退個幾步，先將筆電丟到不應該去的房間，他不樂見外來的救援在公共空間撞見自己。拎起吸飽汗水的髒毛巾與換洗衣物，他走進浴室，再出來時順手為自己倒了杯冰水。  
二度打開同居人的房門的他發覺放置一段時間後理應清涼的室內襖熱無比，空調是壞得徹徹底底。  
更糟還能如何？他推開窗戶，都市的廢熱找尋到通道一擁而進，渺小的希望芽苗在熱風中枯涸。  
古雷自暴自棄地一口飲盡這間房中唯一低溫的水，把棉被推到床的角落，鳩佔鵲巢。

●

加洛回來後察覺室內氣溫與外頭無異。他打開燈、將晚餐放在餐桌，往古雷房間大開的房門望進，沒有看到平時工作得忘我、連燈都忘記開於一片螢幕亮光中作業的男人。  
房子內靜悄悄。  
「古雷？」他扭開自己房間的門把，見到躺在自己床上的男人在睡夢中也不得到安寧正緊皺著眉，上衣在試圖逃離溫熱的輾轉難眠中蹭得捲起一部份、露出泛層薄汗的腹部。  
「吃晚餐嗎？」  
「沒食慾。」醒著啊。  
「維修要到三天後。」  
「……」  
「住旅館？」  
「你以『空調故障必須外宿』為由申請外出試試，保證遞出申請的第一秒維修人員已經在外要敲門了。」而且可以想像承辦人的表情。  
「那怎麼辦？」加洛本人是不怕熱。  
「不怎麼辦。」古雷轉身背過加洛，打算抖落一身燥熱。  
「吶。」消防員帶著情感上的熱意湊近，由後擁住遭夏夜擊敗的前司政官。年長的那方因接觸察覺到自己肌膚上的濕黏，發出了微弱的抗議。年輕的那個以唇汲取眼前後頸的絲微水氣，掌指則探尋水源般撫摸過肌理分明的胸腹，即使他一點也不渴。  
自然的高熱剝奪古雷繼續反抗的意志，放任加洛消弭兩人的距離、單手探入褲中摸索。當他的指腹滑過恥毛碰上古雷尚未完全勃起的陰莖時，古雷半轉過上身、伸出義肢拉過加洛的頸，藉著唇瓣相貼轉移這股悶熱。

藍髮的少年為了撐起身體以圖更加深入呼應金髮男人的請求，騰出探索早已熟稔的軀體的一手。身前結實的肉體徹底脫離掌握前，他如同對糖果愛不釋手的孩童用指尖依戀地壓在緊實的小腹，男人喉頭一顫、大意吐出的喘息遭已經撐起身子的少年大口貪婪吞下。  
加洛拉下褲頭拉鍊，將彷彿蓄積全身熱量的性徵隔著彼此底褲於古雷的臀間擠壓、摩擦。察覺對方意圖的古雷曲起一腳，方便他把一腿橫入，讓兩人更加貼近，接著更加地宣洩欲求，更加地使頭腦與身體一般發熱。  
俐落褪下兩人褲子的加洛也不管此時的姿勢性急得不堪入目，也不在意古雷尿道口中流出的透明體液已經染滿掌指，藉著體液的潤滑時輕時重單手撸動對方脹紅的陰莖。他自己的則在那還未潤滑的入口處頂弄，龜頭彷彿陷於柔肉間的錯覺、尚完全放鬆的括約肌下秒無情推拒的感受互相交錯，如蜜般黏膩，性質卻更趨向孩童惡作劇的喜悅逐漸盈滿內心。

很熱，但還不夠。  
暗忖要如何方能得到更多什麼的加洛瞇起自己的眼，突然古雷輕拍起他的手背。  
古雷不發一語，加洛見到那雙紅赭的眼底慾望正喧囂。他安慰似親吻了對方因室內高溫發紅的臉，暫時抽開身摸出床的另一側櫃子中收納的潤滑劑與保險套。  
縱使古雷打開了加洛房間的窗戶，八成是夜太深了，房內安靜得仍能清楚聽得他們略顯急促的呼吸音，以及加洛濡滿潤滑劑的手指一節節地埋入古雷身後難以啟齒之處而帶出的響亮水聲。  
這期間古雷用已經與室溫同溫的義手帶著明瞭的情慾撫過加洛的腰椎與臀，撩撥著讓他理智的底限模糊。  
一直到耳聞塑膠包裝撕扯聲，古雷才難得明確制止這個舉動。  
太熱了。他說，接著潤滑液流出而黏膩的包裝被丟到房間一角。  
無心惹惱一個人或許加洛是在行的那個，但是要論起誰更能有計畫地使人失控，古雷無疑更上乘。

加洛抬起古雷的一條腿，就著之前古雷側身的體位頂開濕濡軟熱的腸道，鮮明的擠壓感引來加洛一聲低嘆。  
慣於壓抑的古雷因為姿勢的關係再也藏不住呻吟，當加洛的分身貫穿他的軀體時他便發出細長的吐息；當飽滿的頂端壓迫到身處時他即發出急促的喉音。  
「抱歉，太猴急了嗎？」不知道眼前畫面勾起了加洛的哪個回憶，他停下動作語帶歉意問。  
「繼續，換個姿勢。」似乎明白對方突地拋來疑問的原因的古雷沒瞧一眼，逕自趴在床上還把臉靠在柔軟的枕頭上。

古雷當然知道原因了，之前，或者說很久之前的第一次，加洛就像現在一樣停下了動作，對他投射過度的溫柔，而上秒熾熱的慾望瞬間消散得無影無蹤。  
『該不會……讓你想到普羅米亞了？』  
『差多了。』男人不過是對於要屈就少年身下而羞憤得不能自已，為何會如此聯想使男人啞口無言，好一陣子才找回言語。

「——」粗大的性器一口氣插入古雷的體內，不同於騎乘位尖銳的快感，全身被填滿、極富重量的感受讓古雷難忍地將臉埋入枕中。

他從未因與加洛的性愛想到忍受普羅米亞在體中燃燒的經驗。  
一邊是要將一切燒灼成焦土、不知善惡分際的火焰。  
一邊是從一點逐漸蔓延、將一切界線融化的情感。  
怎麼能夠相提並論。

兩人嘗試繼續貼近彼此，即使已經不能更近、加洛滿是熱氣宛如興奮獸類的鼻息噴在頸肩，古雷卻往後伸手胡亂探索，直到捉著對方吸飽汗水失去原先髮型的髮，指腹重重地刮搔頭皮、末了曲起手指揪住濕滑的髮束，恨不得能突破汗濕的皮囊將自己揉入。  
加洛也低下身體，探出手托起古雷的下顎，讓他再也不能隱藏因體位更顯直接的快感而起的呻吟。接著是幾乎壓上全身重量般的鈍重抽插，半遭扼住咽喉的古雷張開眼為逃離射入甬道的熱流跟全身流竄的熱意用膝蓋蹭著床單。  
最後彈簧床大大晃動一下，他們這次也沒能從室內的高熱中逃出。

●

「夠了就從我身上滾開，很熱。」古雷維持著趴姿，被自己汗水弄濕的床單貼在肌膚上讓他皺眉。  
「再一下嘛。」加洛拿出小男友特權趴在古雷背上，雙手環抱對方彷彿不受彼此熱得發汗的皮膚所苦。  
思及這樣的生活還要過好幾天，古雷忍不住嘆了一口氣。


End file.
